


Slim needs to sleep!

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan gets annoyed at Scott for not sleeping enough. So he hunts him down to make him sleep.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Slim needs to sleep!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicfanperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/gifts).



> Thank you, OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

Logan noticed that Scott’s bed was still clean and unused. He sniffed at it and growled and shook his head. ‘That stupid man of mine…’ He followed the trail of soap and aftershave from the bedroom to Scott’s office. But sadly, he wasn’t there. He let out a loud growl before noticeing a huge neat stack of paperwork with his lover’s scent on the desk. Kitty phased in with a folder in her hand. “Is that more work for Slim?” Logan asked, his annoyance with the girl obvious.  
“Yes, where is he?”  
“Out.”   
“I'll just leave this for him then. Can.. “  
“He’ll finish it when he gets some rest first!!” Logan tried to restrain his voice.   
“Oh, okay.” Kitty placed the folder on Scott’s desk and backed away as quickly as possible.  
Logan sighed as he continued his search. The faint smell led him to the garage where he was possibly working on the Blackbird. But, it was surprisingly Bobby in there instead. “That is a strange sight.” Logan mused aloud.  
“Hey, I need to know. Just in case, my car breaks down in the middle of the night.” Bobby shrugged.  
“Is Slim here?”   
“Nope, he left for the Danger Room. He says he needed to work on some programs.”   
“Thanks.” Logan ran to Danger Room, hoping that Icicle was right. Once he got to the control room, he saw Scott sitting by the computer, typing away with black circles under his eyes. He let out a sigh. “Slim, did you sleep at all?”  
“I need to finish this," the man said abruptly, shooing Wolverine away with his hand.  
“Now!” When the younger mutant ignored him, Logan lifted Scott off his chair and carried him in his arms, bridal style.   
“Logan, this is silly,” Scott groaned. “I’m not your bride.”   
“Think of this for practice when it does happen.”   
“I’m not wearing a dress… again.”   
Logan grinned. “You do have sexy legs.” He put Scott on his bed. “Sleep.” He put the blanket over him.   
“I can’t sleep when I need to work.”  
“How about this?” Logan laid next to Scott and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck. He held him nice and tight.  
Scott cuddled next to his lover. “Hmm… you drive a hard bargain.”  
“Good, later we can talk about you wearing a dress again.”   
“No…” Scott said sleepily before falling asleep in Logan’s arms.  
Logan smiled. “I'll get my way sooner or later.” He squeezed Scott one more time, he went to sleep as well.


End file.
